


of all the years that we stood there

by mrchimken



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, age gap, do not repost in another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrchimken/pseuds/mrchimken
Summary: Mina still hasn't started her years and Nayeon is almost done with hers - or might be not.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	of all the years that we stood there

Mina was in the 4th grade when she realized the girl from upper level in the committee was cute. She extremely felt giddy whenever the older girl would drop by in her classroom and would inform them about the occurred meeting and whatever information it holds that Mina usually forgets – Mina took it upon herself to become her class representative just so she could talk with her senior – which ends up for more talking.

Of course, Mina felt ecstatic.

Mina was in 7th grade when she felt herself blushing whenever her homeroom teacher would ask her for the handouts. As ever she has been, Mina was chosen as a class rep for her class and it seems it somehow had favored the latter. She felt herself getting flustered whenever her homeroom teacher would pat and give her encouragement.

Of course, Mina felt even more flustered when her homeroom adviser would smile at her.

Mina was in 9th grade when she felt rejection for the first time. She was the straight A student she has always been and there was no need for her to get a tutor but the recent rejection she felt when she saw her senior crush getting a boyfriend was enough to topple such gay ass like the one she owns.

Of course, Mina knows and it was painfully obvious to herself she likes women not in the platonic and friendly way but rather in the – _I kinda wanna date and maybe fuck them way too._ Mina was also in her 9th grade when she moved on quickly and her gay ass fell for her tutor who is a woman in her 30s technically married and had three kids.

At this point of her life, Mina thinks she wasn’t only gay but also a dumb fuck.

Mina was in her 10th grade when she finally had come to terms in her sexuality and preference as she travels all the way to Seoul – she’s a curve way gay and likes older women who seem to be far out of her reach. In her defense, teens at her age whose sole focus is getting _straight_ As isn’t her type – both literal and figurative way. Mina having such peculiar standards of course, suffered too many heartbreaks and some of them were literally her fault for pining married women.

_Lord just hates gay women who gets straight As, I know it._

Currently, Mina is at her 12th year in her senior year and she finally passed the age of adulthood but her preferences seems to have stood rooted with her even until she reached this stage. Mina feels like she’ll be a single old woman who will live with thirty cats at this point – _she’s exaggerating._

“Earth to Mina, hey!” Mina blinked after seeing a hand obstructing her view, she glanced towards the pretty flower boy of the next class – _not her type_. She cocked her eyebrow in inquiry and this boy, named Hwang Hyunjin grinned sheepishly, “Have you seen Yeji? We need to go home together today”

“Haven’t seen that dumb dragon sister of yours” Mina answered – Yeji, have been a friend of her since 11th year and they became sort of best friends that in Mina’s opinion she didn’t know how the knots came to that but she kinda sorted it out when she saw Yeji kissing another woman at the third stall of the bathroom.

Hyunjin scrunched his nose, “Hey, we’re twins”

Mina rolled her eyes, “Great that makes two dumb dragons. It’s kinda rare for the two of you going home together, though?” she pondered as Yeji would be running off to her as they go home, talking about gay activities.

“Oh, family dinner” Hyunjin answered shortly when his friends started calling him out on the door of the class, “Tell her, alright? Thanks, Myoui!” and the brother went running off while Mina sighed glancing down as she fished her phone typing a quick message towards her best friend.

It seems it’s gonna be another day of wailing for Mina and her defeated love life.

\--

It was class dismissal and she was able to informed her friend who returned within minutes before the resume of classes with her hair a little bit messy and it didn’t take Mina to solve where her friend had gone off which got Mina to roll her eyes off unamusingly to Yeji which was return by a sheepish grin from Yeji.

“What did he say, anyways?” Yeji ask – they are currently walking towards the gate as the Japanese lad decided to drop off the latter before going off her own. Mina shrugged as she replied, “I dunno. He just said family dinner then went off. Anyways, instead of that, where the fuck were you again?”

“Eating lunch?” Yeji feign innocence even though she was far from it making the Japanese’s eyes to roll, “Does your lunch consists of eating whatever was it between in Jisu’s legs?”

She received a punch in her arm while her best friend’s face was plastered with a flushed expression, “Shut it. It wasn’t like that”

“Sure, your hair sticking out and that hickey jus–” her words was cut off as Yeji covered her neck in panic, “Where?! Oh god, mom will kill me if she sees another one of these”

Mina snorted, “So, there were more of these”

“Hey! Where? I told her not to put any beca–”

“I was kidding”

“What?!” Yeji whined, letting out a glare and a sigh at the same time while Mina only shrugged and chuckled in response, “I was right”

“Right my ass”

Mina humored, “Don’t tell me you guys did it at the third bathroom stall again? That’s kind of getting old, Yeshit–ah” she received a disapproving grunt from the latter beside her making her to laugh. It was really fun for Mina to be teasing people around.

Couple of teasing made it through the air until they were finally at the gate where they easily spotted Yeji’s huge brother waving like a kid at them beside a black car. Mina rolled her eyes as she dropped her best friend towards her brother.

“Thank you, Myoui! I thought she went off running somewhere again, and you, where were you at lunch?” Hyunjin asked in question shifting her attention toward her sister who squirmed nervously under her brother’s inquiry.

Mina, raised her eyebrow at her best friend who looked at her in plead, sighing internally, “I found her at the clinic few minutes after you left” Mina informed, and she immediately saw the shift of Hyunjin’s look, his eyes immediately being laced with worry.

“Are you alright? You were still noisy this morning”

Yeji sighed in relief, “False alarm. I was having cramps earlier”

Hyunjin nodded thoughtfully, “You alright now?”

Yeji nodded her head and Mina took this as a cue to leave now, not wanting to impose anymore longer to the twins schedule, “I’ll go now. Make sure to treat those _cramps_ ” Mina teased earning an unwanted look from Yeji.

“I’ll be sure to do so” Yeji response in sarcasm.

“Who is this beautiful lady, Yeji? Your brother’s girlfriend?”

Mina blinked for second time around this day. Her eyes slowly trained to the source of voice and had kept their place after seeing the face of the woman inside the car of the twins – smooth black jetted hair flowing in, thick lips, pointed nose perfectly place in the round shape of the woman while the eyes are in crescent form and that’s where she realize the woman behind the wheels was smiling at her – also realized the creeping heat in her neck.

_Also realized that this woman is pretty as fuck._

“N–no” Mina croaked out while Hyunjin whined a reply of, “Mom!”

“What? None of you introduced her to me so I’m guessing” the woman chuckled and doesn’t seem to have taken any offense to the way her child had replied at her.

Yeji rolled her eyes, “Mom, this is Mina. Mina, my mom”

“Oh!” there was a flash of recognition in the face of the older woman, “Yeji’s best friend! Nice to finally meet you, I’ve been asking for this silly girl to bring you over”

Mina’s ears went into shade of red and she kind of breath in relief that they were covered in her long hair, “N–nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hwang. I’ll be sure to drop by some time”

There was a full blown smile in the woman’s lips, “Just address me as Auntie, that’s too old and formal”

“Well, you’re old” Yeji supplied while their mother dramatically placed her hand in her chest, “Hey! I’m not that old!” the woman whined and Mina definitely see where the twins had gotten that habit of them, “Where are you off to, Mina–ah? I might be able to drop you off”

“O–oh no, that’s alright” Mina needs to refuse because there’s no in goddamn way can she prevent herself of staring at this gorgeous woman and that’s definitely a no–no when this woman’s children are just right there and one of them is actually her best friend, “I’ll be fi–”

“The 29th station mom. Is it around our route?” Yeji answered for her while she felt her guardian entity fleeing her shoulders.

Mina feels like she just wants to have that thirty cats she was thinking of earlier rather than endure this ride of getting her ass to own up the chance of liking another older woman.

_Lord definitely hates me._

“Oh it is! Hop on in, we’ll drop you off”

The end – or what is Mina’s wish for her to meet her end because she feels like the Lord up above had forsaken her and is having a tea time because why for the love of God is she seating in the shotgun seat maintaining a conversation with her best friend’s mother.

“Oh, so you do sleep off on class, Yeji” the mother remarked in a humorous laugh as Mina answered in whatever can her shrinking brain can think of.

The mentioned name let out a whine, “I wasn’t!”

“You drool”

“I do not!”

“Oh, sweetie, please make sure you brush your teeth”

“Mom!” Yeji whined again and Mina’s suffering came to a halt but her misery began when the car stopped at the station she usually takes to get home. She gracefully went out and bowed her head, muttering a quick thank you to the Hwang’s, “Take care, Mrs. Hwa–I mean auntie”

The older woman beamed at her, “Make sure to drop by soon, Mina”

\--

Mina was definitely hoping that soon was somewhere very very very very very very far away. But it seems just like the usual her hopes weren’t heard and pass the ears of the deity leaving her now with the situation she has to deal with. She is currently within the premises of Yeji’s room as the finals were making their presence known.

It wasn’t that Yeji was the dumbest but the repetitive occurrence of her dozing off the classes left her with her dreams to write towards the exam papers and both in Yeji and the professor’s perception that isn’t really the dream they were talking about for the students to pursue.

Hence, her presence here.

“Mina! Mina! Earth to you” Yeji grumbled as she frustratingly let out a whine while her eyes trained to the worksheet in her hand, “Why the hell are we studying this shit?”

Mina rolled her eyes, “Maybe if you actually listened, you’d know. Can I have some water?”

“Just go to the kitchen” Yeji murmured while still boring glares to her worksheet, sighing, Mina took her way out towards the kitchen to which she had seen first when they entered the spacious house of the Hwang’s. She was halfway cursing and halfway taking a drink out when a voice made its presence known.

She choked violently in her water, turning around, she hoped her smile was somewhat passable as human’s because she’s afraid the water might be dripping out of her nose, “G–good afternoon too, Auntie”

“Oh dear, I’m sorry, I must have shaken you up, haven’t I?” there was a visible worry in the tone that older woman had used, fishing out her hanky and dropping some of the grocery bags she was carry, “Come here”

“O–oh, I can–” Mina’s words stood muted when the woman had evidently invaded her space and wiping the remnants of the waters from Mina’s lips – Mina was kind of thankful it wasn’t from the nose but the sudden closeness of the gap made Mina hoped she passed out from the violent choking earlier.

_Please, just let the gays die in peace._

“There” the woman beamed while she felt the redness from her ear creeping into her cheeks, “Thank you” she murmured quietly before clearing her throat before glancing towards the bags of groceries, “Do you need help?”

_I really do know how to make myself mop around._

“Oh, it is okay?” she nodded while realizing that it wasn’t probably the Lord who brought upon the suffering of unrequited and failed romance of her life but rather her ass who failed to curve herself away from pretty ladies and their straight as fuck sexuality.

_Fuck me._

“How was school? I hope Yeji isn’t imposing too much on you, sweetie”

_Oh, God, why would she call me that?_

Mina tried to smile, gently taking out the other groceries out of the paper bag, “She doesn’t. She’s the one I usually get along so it’s all good, I’m just worried she might flunk this upcoming finals”

The mother laughed gently, “She might have gotten that part from me. I would usually doze off from class because I find it too boring” Mina smiled along, with a little bit more ease now when the mother spoke again, “Thank you”

Mina hummed, catching the eyes of the older woman, “Pardon?”

“For getting along with her, it took quiet some time again before she came bubbly” Mina returned the smile – pondering a bit of what Yeji’s mom meant but before she could even ask what was it, the devil itself suddenly appeared.

“I thought you got lost” Yeji greeted, immediately helping her mother as well, “Those goddamn formula can burn itself, I’ll just help here”

“Language, young lady” Yeji mother reprimanded while the Yeji herself could only roll her eyes, “You’re the same as me!”

The elder woman owned a not so amused expression, “Well, I’m done there but you’re not. Go back along with Mina–ssi, I’ll finish this or its your ass who is gonna get some whooping”

_That doesn’t sound to bad for me, at least._

Mina internally groaned hearing her immoral thoughts of desiring her friend’s mom, “Your mom’s right. I’m still not ready to talk to another human being”

“That’s what you’re worried about?!” Yeji whined while Mina shrugged dragging her friend along with her back to the latter’s room leaving the chuckling woman behind who busied herself in the groceries.

“We should probably focus to your darkening future” Mina beamed at her in the not so good way, effectively scaring Yeji into studying again with her guidance this time but Mina’s intention was probably that it was her future who is darkening by associating herself with her friend’s mother in the not so platonic way.

Mina is starting to curse herself for having so specific criteria on who she likes romantically, and even more so loathing herself for the criteria to be so fitting towards Yeji’s mother. Her best friend is actually aware about her preferred type but her friend is surely isn’t aware that her mother is fitting all of it.

_Why the fuck am I like this?_

Mina felt hope vanishing into thin air, her eyes boring intently towards her friend that Yeji herself couldn’t help but to break the trance, “Stop staring. You’re not my type”

“Do you think if I get baptized, God will forgive me?” Mina asked.

Yeji pondered, “Maybe? I mean He is known to forgive cursed souls”

“What the fuck you mean by that?”

“That he’ll forgive you?”

Mina rolled her eyes at her best friend, “Then I hope the finals can be as forgiving as Him”

Yeji was struck with fear.

\--

Mina thinks that what Yeji had told her is somewhat true. That she might be really a cursed soul or that she is the actual curse, because why on Yeji’s ass is her mother here at the same grocery store she’s in? After her visit over Yeji’s house weeks ago for tutoring her best friend about the finals, she swore to the hotdogs and eggs she had eaten for breakfast the day after that she won’t ever try to meet the woman again.

Because she isn’t in the fan of getting herself into another unrequited and almost impossible feat of love, soon anytime, Mina is sure she’ll have the longest record in cupid’s history of failing too many times whenever they tried shooting the arrows.

“Oh, hello, Mina! How are you?” the mother greeted while Mina felt the Heaven rejoicing with dark clouds looming in sky, “I’m well, Auntie. How are you?”

“The usual, I suppose” the woman beamed, “You’re doing your groceries?”

Mina nodded her head, pushing her cart beside the woman, “Yes, I live alone and my parents will profusely nag me if they know I’ll order takeouts instead of home cooking” Mina should have let the living alone part out when she immediately noticed the worry in the older woman’s glance – _she sees me as kid, alright._

“You can spend the evenings with us, so you won’t have to eat by yourself” the mother offered while Mina feels like rejoicing – she winced at the idea of eating with the whole family of Hwangs and seeing the woman she’s starting to have a thing for all lovey dovey with her husband.

Mina smiled kindly in return, “It’s alright. I don’t really want to impose too much”

“Oh, sweetie, nonsense. You’re always welcome”

Mina felt her ears reddening and cleared her throat, grabbing some ramen from the rack, “Thank you” was all she replied because the way she had been addressed is something doesn’t do well with the gays and she’s gay as fuck so she is now a fumbling mess.

“Is that what you mean by home cooking?” the woman’s eyes doubled in surprised while Mina nodded her head dumbfoundedly, “I cook it in home – home cooking”

Mina can evidently see the stress that crossed the woman’s face, “Are you sure you don’t want to spend the evenings with us?”

Mina chuckled in response, “It’s home cooking”

“That is instant” the worry was too evident that another chuckle escaped past through Mina’s lips, winking, and before she can even realize what in forsaken devil she is doing she said, “I’ll get a wife to cook for me, Auntie”

There was a slight tint in the older woman’s cheeks hearing what Mina had just said, while Mina’s brain started to chant – _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ – she grinned awkwardly, “Or I think I’ll take up the offer. Just for tonight”

_Crossing the line between being treated as a kid and more than that is scary._

“You really should” the older woman replied quietly, pushing her cart while Mina followed along trying not to make run for it for how embarrassing she was earlier ago. Just how useless gay could she be and drop such flirting hints towards the older woman?

Mina was sure when her mother had given birth to her – it was a normal delivery and she was also a well known achieving student and thus, a mystery to her on how hopeless and dumb could she be in such situation. She grumbled internally while still having a repeated session in her brain of what she did earlier.

She knows at this point the heavens would be denying her plea of taking her there so she’s shooting her shot in hell as she continues to glare at the floor while they are currently paying for their own respective groceries – trying to make the floor to gobble her up.

“You don’t have a curfew?” the older woman asked – they are currently at Yeji’s mom car because Mina only took a station since this is the nearest shopping mart in her apartment – evidently easing the air between them, “Not really. How about you?”

_What the actual fuck, Mina?_

The older woman chuckled gleefully, “I believe I’m too old to be having curfews. I give them out instead”

“Oh” Mina cleared her throat, “You don’t look at your age at all”

“Oh, you know my age?”

Mina smiled, “You said old? Should I go back addressing you as Mrs?”

“Now now, that one is the _one’s that old_ ” the older humored, “I’m just at my 30s. You could say I had an early pregnancy” there was a shift in the tone and Mina not wanting to make it uncomfortable towards the older tries to ease out the air, “You really look young. I thought you were Yeji’s older sister”

“Isn’t that stretching it?”

Mina chuckled, “Believe me, Auntie. You really don’t look old”

“If Yeji hears you saying that, that little runt will start gagging” the older chuckled remembering her daughter’s antic, “Keep getting along with her, if it’s alright?”

Mina nodded her head, seeing the solemn expression of her best friend’s mother, “That’s no problem at all. Thank you for brining Yeji and Hyunjin here” Mina beamed at the older who’s expression had somewhat softened upon hearing Mina’s words.

\--

Mina felt groaning. She was sure that she was birthed in a really normal way – she even had normal parents to go by with that fact. She was also conceived normally, if someone wants to ask how her parents had made her. That’s why she wants to know why abnormal things keep happening to her such as this.

She groaned as she smiled stiffly, “I’m sorry. I can’t go out with you”

She’s on the broad daylight out in the rooftop – her skin feeling the seeping through hotness and if that wasn’t enough to make her irritated, some guy had the balls to confess even though she very much wasn’t interested in balls.

“Uhm, why?” the guy asked albeit dejectedly, and Mina knowing how persistent they could get decided it is better to be honest, “I just don’t want to”

There was a disbelief crossing the guy’s features, “Are you sure? There must be some reason”

“None” Mina curtly replied.

“Is that it?” the guy scoffed, “Come on, I’m pretty much the best you got here”

Mina sighed, “Look, a no is a no, alright? This is not if you’re best or not. I’m alright by myself and by no means, I don’t need unnecessary trouble”

And she was off.

“That was quick” Mina rolled her eyes at the greeting she received from Yeji who was busy unpacking her lunch – she was called into the rooftop by her schoolmate just when the lunch had begun – in front of her while she takes her seat, “There was nothing to linger around for”

“Oh, feisty” Yeji grinned before passing her a lunch box and Yeji immediately took notice of her friend’s inquiring stare, “Mom cooked it for you”

A sudden heat made its way in Mina’s ears and neck, “Your mom–what?”

Yeji shrugged, “She said something about unhealthy and shit. I do know you’re a reincarnation of some sort of evil creature”

“Exactly why I’m friends with you” Mina answered shooting the latter one of those menacing smiles that immediately took the liberty of shutting the latter while Mina had let out an internal sigh while looking down at the neatly packed lunch by Yeji’s mom.

This is definitely making things it should not be. She let out a suppressed groan, immediately getting the attention of Yeji in front of her, “The food’s not to your liking?”

“No! I haven’t even open it”

“Alright, grumpy head no need to get defensive” Yeji shrugged, busying her own to the food again while Mina slowly starts to open the lunch box and heavens may sing for she will voluntarily go to heaven if they want her to – if that’s where she’ll go – because of how giddy she feels right now receiving from the person her ass has somewhat attached itself to.

If it won’t be too weird, Mina is sure tears will be out in open space but seeing how she’s far from normal already – Mina decided against it and just went to happily eat the food given to her by her tiny crush. “Can you say thank you for me?” Mina asked.

“Sure” Yeji shrugged.

“Your mom’s home cooking is such a blessing” Mina sighed happily, still munching her food while Yeji smiled smugly at her, “That’s a wonder too because mom’s such a klutz before. There was a time she was cutting fruits with the knife backwards”

Mina felt the food suddenly entering the wrong pipe, “What?”

“Oh, hell yes, it’s true” Yeji laughed amusingly remembering her mother’s antics, “Then she almost burned the house one time. My father was panicking at that time too”

Mina winced at the mention of Yeji’s father – it wasn’t that she expected for Yeji’s mother to be single when she’s that gorgeous that one look could send thousands of men and women at their knees, apparently Mina was one of those thousands.

“Oh, what did your father do?” she winced again at her question while Yeji shrugged, “He tried to put out the fire, but seeing how both of them were klutz he just made the fire to grow even more”

“That smells trouble” Mina laughed poorly, trying to coat the tinge of disappointment lurking in her chest somewhere – this is why she hates troubling herself with things like this. Thank the heavens she didn’t dwell too much in it.

Deciding it is time to shift the topic, she inquired, “How are things with Jisu, by the way?”

It seems this time it was Yeji who was wincing at the sudden words of Mina, “She’s still Jisu. Ha. Ha.”

“Even for me, that was a fucking poor attempt, you damn dragon” Mina cocked her eyebrow in question while the said dragon slouched in her seat, “She won’t return any of my texts or calls”

“Oh shit, are you getting ghosted?”

“Mina!”

“What?”

“Be kinder, you dumb shit” Yeji grumbled while Mina chuckled, stuffing her cheeks with food, “Did you do something wrong from before? I mean, the last time you went out with her”

Yeji let out a defeated sigh, “I don’t remember such bullshit. I mean things were going good then suddenly like this? Man, that sucks. Hey, can’t we exchange preference for just one day?”

Mina coughed violently in her food, while shooting her friend a bewildered look – _I don’t think incest is permitted up to this day, Yeji_ – wiping her lips, “You’d do well with someone with your age”

“This is not something that is doing well”

Mina sighed, “Believe me, you’d stick with people who isn’t too far to reach”

“She is too far to reach!” Yeji whined – Mina being clearly reminded of someone who should not appear in the presence of her conscious mind, “You’re making out to be. Why not go and have a talk with her later?”

“You think she won’t ignore me?”

“If you won’t be a whiny idiot, I think she won’t”

“Hey!”

Mina could only roll her eyes, still being reminded by certain someone to which she hopes she won’t see for the day. She really hoped for it. She really does. To which Mina now thinks she is really the curse because her hopes had evaporated into nothingness when her ass is currently sitting at the stool in the kitchen counter of the spacious house of the Hwang’s.

She was just planning to quietly go home and munch herself with some chips and maybe drink some soda to commemorate her ending of whatever little crush she was having from Yeji’s mom. She didn’t plan any of this which is why she is cursing Yeji who suddenly left as soon as the bell had rung for dismissal to go wherever Jisu is.

_God may you damn that woman’s egg or whatever it is between her legs._

Which made Yeji to leave the bag that contains the lunch boxes they were using earlier, sighing, she grabbed the bag and tried spotting Hyunjin but no to avail, hence, explains her appearance in the twins house because apparently her dumb dragon friend finally remembered the boxes existence and asked Mina to deliver it to their house – to wait for her there as well because apparently Yeji had lots of things to tell her.

_To which she could have told me earlier and maybe not make me suffer by sitting here alone with her mother._

“I’m so sorry, I will surely give that kid a hellish of lecture once she got home” the older woman offered in her apologetic manner to which Mina was sure is no needed because this is more well working for her even though she had claimed to stop this tiny crush.

She’s the representative of what a useless gay could be and she’s proud of it.

Mina shake her head, “It’s alright, she also told me she needs to tell me something”

“Where could she had gone off? The mother worriedly asked passing the Japanese lad a drink, and Mina stiffened a little on the inquiry, “It was one of our classmates for our bio project”

The mother hummed, “You sure? Last time she asked me to go somewhere she returned with hickeys on her neck”

Mina felt her blood being drained somewhere and she hope Yeji arrives or else she’ll die first in this kind of situation. Mina laughed awkwardly while she tries to mask it by sipping the drink, “I didn’t know that. Were you able to find out?”

“She didn’t tell me who it was, but I suppose it was the latter she’d gone dates with”

Mina choked on her water violently. It seems these days all she experiences is violence.

The older woman worriedly glance at her, “Oh dear, are you alright?”

Mina cleared her throat nodding her head as she immediately fished out her hanky, wiping her lips from the remnants because last time this happened, she almost passed out, “Latter she’d gone dates with?” Mina clarified.

The woman nodded her head, “Yes, the girl she usually talks about other than you. Her name, I think her name was Lia or Jisu?”

“Those are the same person, Auntie” Mina supplied, not sipping her water again afraid of being choked out again to which made her to play with the glass instead, “You’re alright with that?”

Sensing the worry in Mina’s tone, the older woman smiled comfortingly and nodded her head, “Nothing’s wrong with that, for as long she’s happy”

Mina sighed in relief remembering the worry in her friend’s tone year ago when Yeji would worry how would she come out of the closet, “Thank God”

“You do know, don’t you?” the older woman asked in humor, chuckling a little while Mina nodded her head – feeling a little guilty for lying for her friend, “I’m sorry, Auntie. It wasn’t really my place to out her”

The mother smiled at her, “I’m glad she is really friends with you. I’m just waiting for her to do so, since to be honest, she doesn’t really hide that well”

“How long have you known?”

“Oh, when she was starting at her high school, it was painfully obvious but I didn’t want to disrupt her pace from discovering who she was so I just watched on the sidelines” the mother answered fondly, remembering the early days of her daughter who had entered adulthood already, “So, how about you? Who do you like?”

Mina thanked herself for not drinking anymore water or else she’ll be experiencing another saga of violence. However, it seems her body really do love for fucking herself up since she felt her ears heating up again and made a huge note to offer tribute to whoever the goddess of hair was – _not exactly sure if that one exists._

“Not really onto it, at the moment” Mina smiled while the older nodded her head in recognition, “Well, take your time, it comes along” she can only surrender into agreement and not want to diverge into such conversation.

But – _it seems to have come already._

\--

“You really couldn’t have just told me that in the text?!” Mina grumbled at her friend who was too busy jumping at her bed. Yeji had come home an hour ago and both of them spend their time talking about the success of Yeji’s relationship with Jisu.

Mina could only hope – _I really could just hope._

It seems Jisu, had mistaken the two of them for more than friends seeing Mina getting inside with their family car and Yeji had successfully cleared up the misunderstand and of course, Mina is happy for the two – _she’s just really sad for how pitiful her own love life is._

“Come on, celebrate this with me in person” Yeji whined, shaking her shoulders while she cried internally as her plans of trying to stop this little crush she has is always getting thrown out of the windows by her best friend.

Mina sighed, “I will celebrate with you, which I mean is tomorrow”

“We’re going on a date tomorrow” Yeji grinned while another internal cry made its presence known, “Then the day after tomorrow” Mina supplied.

Yeji laughed awkwardly, “We’re going that day too”

Mina looked at her friend in disbelief, “This is too much gayness”

“Hey!”

“What? Not even twenty four hours in dating and you look like you’re selling your soul to the devil” Mina argued.

Yeji gave her an amused stare, “I didn’t sell my soul to you, so that’s pr–hey that hurts!” Mina ignored the whine that Yeji had uttered after slapping the latter’s arm.

“Anyways, congratulations to your dumb ass and send my sorry to Jisu for how could she be blind?” Mina uttered in her usual demeanor earning another whine from her best friend making Mina to chuckle genuinely, “I’m really happy for you”

“Thank you” Yeji happily uttered, “I really thought my ass was getting ghosted”

“I mean, Jisu could opted for that better solution”

“Why are we friends again, Mina?”

Mina shrugged, “Beats me. I’ve been asking that one. Anyways, how will you tell your mom?” Yeji stiffened at the question and Mina almost wants to laugh at her friend but decided against it – not her place to say anything in regards of it, “Just tell her when you’re ready”

There was a relief in the latter’s face.

“Thank you” Mina was about to reply when a knock was made on the door of Yeji, and soon enough a head was peeking through the gap of it, “Hey, dinner’s ready” the older woman threw Mina a look – it seems the mother had gotten the wind of it already and Mina only let out a small chuckle.

“We’ll be coming down. You’re staying over right?” Yeji asked Mina to which the Japanese was hoping to reject but seeing both of their faces looking at her with hopeful expression made her to sigh internally – _me and pretty girls really never get along._

“Sure, I will”

\--

“Oh, dear, it seems like it won’t come down soon” the mother dejectedly uttered seeing the pouring rain down outside the glasses while Mina felt her insides trembling both in fear and excitement – fear because she’s nowhere sane to spend in one home in the seeds of romance she’s starting to have, and excitement because she’ll get to see Yeji’s mom in her pajamas.

In Mina’s opinion, that’s just cute as fuck.

“I can take the station. It’s somewhere near here, right?” she spoke calmly, while her insides are about to perform a circus from how shaky they are.

The mother threw her a worried glance, “That, I cannot allow. It’s too dangerous to go home now”

“I actually agree with that one, Mihoe” Mina threw her best friend an incredulous look while Hyunjin nodded his head, “You can share a room with, Yeji” Hyunjin offered.

She knows she can share room with her best friend, but oh dearest God may forgive she’s not ready to share one roof with the mother of her best friend. She cleared her throat, giving looks to her friend who is still love stricken to understand her friend’s dilemma.

“I can lend you some clothes, and there’s some unused underwear” Yeji beamed at her immediately standing up at her feet while Hyunjin offered to get some towels for her leaving her once again with their mother – _who the fuck is playing cupid right now? I’m bout to shoot them with a fucking gun._

“Will you be alright with your parents?” the older woman asked worriedly, “You can give them a call and I can talk to them for you”

Mina smiled at the older woman, “It’s alright. They are at Japan, so they won’t get a wind of this”

The older woman’s eyes doubled its size, “When you said you’re living alone, I thought they’d be off at a city. I didn’t think they’d be off at a whole country” Mina chuckled in response, “They do check up on me pretty often, and I go home in holidays so it is alright”

“Still, you should let them know that you’re not currently home” the older insisted to which Mina had sighed to – understanding the latter’s concern, fishing out her phone and immediately dialing her parents’ phone which was answered in matter of few seconds wherein the call ended shortly after – Yeji’s mother had a confused expression in her face while looking at Mina, “You’re really Japanese?”

“Yes, I transferred here at the last year of my junior high” Mina supplied, “Don’t I look like one?”

“I thought your parents relocated somewhere in Japan” Mina shake her head at the response of the woman, “I was the one who relocated here. Since new environment sounds fun”

The older woman chuckled, “I get that. Seoul’s all looking pretty to people, but for me I guess I’d relocate to somewhere who had a slower pace”

Mina hummed, supporting her face with her palm with her propped elbow in the kitchen counter, “Why not?” the older seem to have been taken aback by the sudden agreement because people would usually ask that it’s a waste to leave such youthful city, “Cities are not for everyone”

The older chuckled, “Maybe I’d give it a thought since my twins are still studying”

“You really should. I mean, I know it’ll sound sad but your twins will surely be out with someone and you ought to give it some thought what will you for the rest of your life yourself once they grow up” Mina gave her honest thoughts towards the older whole stayed muted, processing what have been said to her by someone who’s more than ten years younger.

“You’re too young to be speaking like that. I want some of that on my children, specially towards Yeji–ah” the mother of the twins replied after short while gaining an amused chuckle by Mina, “I think Yeji is already getting some from a Korean, but if you yourself wants some Japanese with you – I’m free”

_What the fuck, Mina? Seriously, what the actual fuck?_

The air suddenly shifted and Mina doesn’t care if its raining cats or dogs because she will surely fucking run out of this spacious house with the way Yeji’s mom’s eyes had doubled its size and its pale cheeks suddenly mimicking the color of Mina’s ears.

“Are you telling Mina some sappy story, mom?” Yeji asked, appearing behind Mina – magically cutting the tense air between them, “I hope my clothes fits you, you’re a little short in inches if you’ve noticed” Yeji grinned at her constipated looking best friend but Yeji still being in the love zone – failed to notice.

“Should we decrease your inches, Yeji?” Mina offered with her usual smiles that effectively shuts the younger up while still feeling her stomach performing a circus act, “I think the bathroom’s ready to go! Come on” Mina is more than thankful for that offer, immediately vacating the seat’s she had taken leaving the older woman alone in the kitchen.

While Yeji’s mom, who was left staring into the previous location of Mina blinked her eyes away, the redness of cheeks still very evident in her pale skin, “Goddammit, get a grip. You’re not a teenager” the woman murmured to herself.

Shifting back to our lovely dumb protagonist who started murmuring expletive remembering her daring moments few mins ago in the kitchen – she let out an audible groan while the sounds of the running water safely echoed sheltering her sounds of shame.

_Mina, that is a fucking married woman._

She let out a shameful sigh, rubbing herself a little bit harsh and letting out another dismayed groan. Letting the water to hit her body she released sound – this time a sigh, deciding to act little more decent on the side this time as not to cross any boundaries because yes – she had liked older women who were married before but never had once she desired to be a homewrecker.

She’s still in her common sense and she’s not the one who will destroy someone else’s family, much more her best friend. Finishing her business in the bathroom – she easily slipped into Yeji’s clothes wherein the boxers somehow fit her but the latter’s shirt was just too big and somehow continues to slip her shoulders.

“I look like a minion in your clothes, Yeji–ah” Mina uttered while drying her hair while a response came in, “Oh, you really do look like one. Mom, do you have small ones?” Mina’s head snapped upwards, seeing an awkward stance – with red cheeks – coming from Yeji’s mom who had seem to delivered them some snacks to eat and had come to retrieve Mina’s clothes to wash them.

Mina felt like thanking herself for wearing appropriate garment but the thought of someone else washing them was enough to send her back caving in to wherever hell she came from – _good fucking riddance._

With her hair pulled backwards, her redden ears was very visible that Yeji’s voice came intruding in upon noticing, “Why are your ears red? Was the water too hot?”

Mina cleared her throat, lowering her hair down, “A little bit, but it was alright. I just get hot too easily”

Yeji hummed while furiously typing in her phone, glancing Mina for a quick second before diverting her eyes back to her phone “Mom got smaller clothes”

Mina not wanting to intrude Yeji’s precious time with her girlfriend replied with, “I’ll take it with myself, so I can see if it’s too tight or not”

“Alright” Yeji agreed too easily, her attention being focused on the phone while Mina gave the woman a look to which was easily understood by the latter. They stepped outside masked with the still weird air they got due to Mina’s statement before.

“Was that her girlfriend?” the older woman asks as they stride towards the latter’s room, “Hmm, it is. Seems like they can’t get off each other” Mina answered while the older woman starts to open her closet.

“What is your size?”

It is a perfect opportunity to slip off another remark but finally having her common sense back, only replied with, “Probably the same as yours” Mina smiled while the older woman nodded her head and started to look for one – this was able to give Mina the time to roam her eyes around the bedroom.

Similar to how other bedrooms were, it has a mirror wall, study table and few furniture and mounted television on its wall. Mina’s eyes trained to the bed side table and only the picture of Yeji’s mothers and the twins were present – _why is there no picture of the lucky bastard who married their mother?_

“You three could really be mistaken for siblings” Mina hummed, and realizing how she might have imposed too much, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to impose too much” Mina added.

The older woman chuckled, “It’s alright. I do get that a lot, and I agree sometimes but then ages does makes themselves known”

“I’d say yours did not make itself known” Mina hummed, eyes still trained on the family photo and did not ask anymore as she waits obediently for the shirt, “Here it is. I hope it fits well” the older woman cleared her throat and Mina beamed at the latter.

“Thank you. Is it okay if I change here so I can go and wash it along with these clothes, please?” Mina literally pleaded while pointing the clothes Mina had worn that the older woman had placed at the bed.

“I’ll accompany you downstairs, but you can change here” the woman meekly replied turning her back against Mina, while the younger continues to change clothes which was done in few seconds or so.

“I’m all changed” the older turned around meeting the younger with its tousled hair – not wanting to make anything weird anymore. Yeji’s mom took the liberty of nodding her head and muttering a simple, “Let’s go”

Mina feels drinking the bleach she saw at the laundry cabinet.

\--

“Where’s your dad? If it’s alright to ask” Mina hummed, while munching another lunch box that was given to her by Yeji’s mom. Yeji shrugged her shoulders, “They divorced”

_God are you finally there?”_

“Divorced?” Mina immediately grabbed the water bottle as she felt the food entering the wrong pipe, “For how long? If you’re not comfortable with answering don’t, alright?”

Yeji amusingly chuckled, “Chile, I’m quite alright in talking about this. It’s just many people didn’t really asked about it so I didn’t”

“Oh, good. I don’t wanna be an asshole for making you remember things you don’t want to”

“But you’re an asshole” Yeji countered earning an unamused glare from Mina, “Alright, chill. But yeah, mom and dad have been divorced for around five or six years? It was a peaceful divorce and they really didn’t hate each other that’s why we do family dinners every now and then”

Mina hummed – feeling somewhat relieved that there wasn’t anything bitter in the way things are going, “They realized it quickly that their marriage isn’t going to work. At first, of course, I didn’t understand why they were doing that but fortunately my brother knocked some senses in me” Yeji continued.

“You’re cool with your mom getting into new relationship?”

Yeji pondered for a moment before answering, “Honestly? Yes. It’s been so long since she had given herself some liberty to do. I’m worried about her since me and Hyunjin is getting older”

Mina felt her organs rejoicing as she quietly munched the omelette and can almost feel her tears slipping by – it is tears of joyous moment that she’s not going to wreck some family.

“I like your mom”

Yeji’s violent coughs suddenly made itself presence in the air, and Mina stood rooted in munching the omelette that she had somehow decided her favorite new dish. Yeji took the initiative on saving herself from the creeping death as it seems the eggs her mom had cooked for her entered an entirely wrong pipe.

She’ll blame Mina for whatever it might be.

“What the fuck?” Yeji gulped down the water, “Can you not do that while I’m fucking eat?”

“That’s much better instead of you suddenly blacking out in the door. You might run in the middle of it and I don’t wanna be jailed just when I find out your mom’s fucking single” Mina uttered in pure happiness while Yeji’s face was full of unreadable expression.

“Go after someone else’s mom!” Yeji replied while trying to threaten Mina with her chopsticks which just added into the comedic league.

Mina gave her a dead glare, “She’s single!”

“Shut up, oh my god, that’s like me fucking my brother” Yeji countered with her chopsticks pointed at Mina while the Japanese lad snorted, “I’m not you nor Hyunjin, shut up”

“Oh god, this is why I didn’t bring you over!” Yeji cried, “I don’t want you to be my step mom!”

Mina scoffed, pointing her own chopsticks at the latter, “So, you knew your mom’s exactly my type and you dared to do this?!”

Yeji rolled her eyes, and sighed, “Not really, you didn’t ask about my family shit so I didn’t talk you into it, and you’re quite obvious” the younger supplied.

“So are you” Mina smirked seeing the doubling size of Yeji’s eyes, “Does she know?!”

Mina shrugged, “Figure it out yourself, dumbass”

“I’m calling the police and tell that you’re about to commit adult abuse” Yeji threatened fishing her phone out and switching it to contacts making Mina to roll her eyes, “I’m nineteen, it’s not adult abuse, you shitty ass”

Yeji blinked, “Aren’t you the same age as me?!”

“I’m supposed to be a college freshman. Remember, I suddenly transferred and it was too much of a hassle to re enroll and make friends with people so I stayed behind a year and hence me seeing you with that stall year later”

“Oh, shut it that was a year ago”

Mina scoffed, “And you’re still a dumb dragon”

“I’m snitching on my mom” Yeji uttered, immediately making Mina’s eyes to widen like plates, snatching her friend’s phone and gaining a hey from the latter – that’s where she had noticed the name of Yeji’s mom in her best friend’s contacts, “Her name is _Im Nayeon_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification: Mina entered Seoul in her 10th year which makes her age 16 yrs old, however, she stayed back a year thus making her actual 10th year as 17 yrs old, in her 11th year as 18yrs old, and in her 12th year as 19 years old, while Yeji was a year younger compare to Mina.
> 
> I hope that clears out the age confusion if ever it will arise. 
> 
> This story still has not been proofread yet thus errors would be visible.


End file.
